Dragons And Dragon Tamers
by Lucy Kent
Summary: Charlie returns from years of solitude to find things different than he expects. Oh and Harry got cursed along the way as well. Charlie/Harry. Mpreg


**Hehe. Welcome to my first Charlie/Harry. Enjoy**

* * *

Charlie landed in the lawn outside of the Burrow, and immediately stretched, letting the feel of home surround him. It had been years since he had been back. Charlie frowned as he realized it was just short of 3 three years since he had spoken to anyone. It was part of his job, and everyone understood that. But he suddenly wondered whether Harry and Ginny had gotten married. Shaking off feelings he wasn't allowed to have, he walked to the door and opened it. The house was nearly silent. There was only the sound of the house creaking in the wind. He walked around, and quickly discovered that the house was empty. He stood still for just a moment before apparating to just outside the Order Headquarters. Number 12 immediately appeared in front of him, and he entered. The house was also silent. But Charlie immediately noticed the changes. The main hallway no longer seemed shrouded in darkness. Instead the walls were a light green color, and covered with pictures of Harry's family and friends. Harry must have moved here.

Slowly he walked along the walls and took in the pictures. Most of the pictures featured Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The further down the wall he walked, the older they seemed. At the end of the hall was obviously the most recent picture. His brother was standing behind Hermione, arms wrapped around her and Hermione was cradling a small bundle in her arms. Ron smirked at Charlie and Charlie smirked back at him. Charlie's eyes then moved over to Harry.

Harry Potter stood side by side with Hermione. His glasses were gone and his eyes instead seemed to glow from the portrait. His hair was still that messy, fresh out of bed look. Charlie subconsciously licked his lips. The Harry in the portrait seemed to find this interesting and mirrored the action.

Charlie shook himself out of the daze and stepped away from the photo. Standing at the bottom of the stairs he called up "Hello? Anyone home?" There was no response. Charlie fought off the falling sensation. He had sent an owl home only two days before letting his family know he would be back. Keeping his head high, he left the house. At the bottom step he stumbled a bit and ended up knocking into someone. "Sorry Sorry." He said helping the woman stand up.

"Charlie? Is that you?" Charlie took a closer look at the brunette.

"Ginny?" He asked incredulously.

Ginny smiled broadly and wrapped her arms around Charlie. "Charlie! It is you! I've missed you so much!" Charlie just stood there dumbly, holding his sister to him, and trying to take in the brown hair.

After a moment, Ginny started speaking at what felt like a million miles an hour. Suddenly Charlie was filled with the knowledge that he hadn't spoken to a human in over 5 months. When Ginny took a breath to go on, Charlie jumped in. "What happened to your hair?"

"Oh this? This happened _ages_ ago. I just needed a change you know? Besides, Harry said it made him think of his mom. How weird is that? So I dyed it!"

"So you and Harry are..."

Ginny seemed confused for a moment and tilted her head to the side. "Didn't you get the letter?" Charlie desperately tried to think of any letter that had come to him. There was nothing. The owl had probably been eaten by the dragons he had lived with. He must have missed their wedding. Charlie shook his head slowly. "Oh..." She paused to think a moment. "Well maybe you should come to my house, and I'll tell you all about it."

Charlie blinked and gestured back at number 12. "Isn't this your house?"

Ginny shook her head. "Charlie, Harry I broke up over 2 years ago."

* * *

Ginny was pacing her kitchen nervously, and kept shooting glances at him. They were waiting for someone. Ginny had told him that much, but hadn't told him whom. She seemed reluctant to speak about what had happened without whoever they were waiting for. Charlie calmly sipped from the tea she had placed next to him. It was OK, as far as tea went, he supposed. But he hadn't had tea in well over 2 years. Trying to break the tension Charlie spoke up. "I went to the Burrow, but no one was there."

"What?" Ginny stopped walking. "Oh right. Well they are all fine. Mum and Dad went on a honeymoon of sorts. Everyone else has moved out. Mum and Dad were lonely for a bit. But Rose stayed with them a lot. Especially with Ron and Hermione busy all the time."

"Rose?"

"Oh that's right! Rose is almost 2 now. Hermione found out she was pregnant not long after you... left."

"I had to..."

Ginny held up a hand. "I know. I know. But anyways, both to help Mum and Dad and so Hermione could continue to work, Rose spends every weekend over there. Now Hermione is pregnant again. Guess we know what they were up to during those weekends." Ginny wiggled her eyebrows, and Charlie couldn't help but chuckle.

"Ginny? You here?" A familiar voice called from the hall.

"In the Kitchen, Ron." Ginny called out, and Charlie turned to the door.

As soon as Ron realized who was in the room with Ginny, he launched himself across the room and gave Charlie an unexpected hug. Seconds later, Charlie reciprocated. "Hey little bro."

"Charlie! I didn't know you were back!"

"I tried to send an owl..."

"Tried?" Ginny and Ron said at the same time.

"One of my dragons must have eaten it." Charlie winced slightly.

"Ronald. You let me through right now, or so help me..." Ron quickly moved out-of-the-way to let a _very_ pregnant Hermione through the door. She smiled at Charlie, but made a beeline straight to a chair. She sat with a very audible sigh. "Hello Charlie." She said with a smile.

Ron was immediately behind her, kneading her shoulders. Charlie chuckled quietly, his little brother was whipped. Ron glared at him, as though knowing his thoughts, but didn't stop. "So why did you call us Ginny?"

"Well first so you could say hello to Charlie. Also..." Ginny paused. "He didn't hear about Harry."

The way she said it had Charlie's hackles on the rise. "What's wrong with Harry? Gods Ginny, you should have told me if something was wrong with him! Where is he, how can I help?"

Hermione cleared her throat and Charlie stopped talking, realizing he had begun to babble. "Harry's fine for the most part. Still coping though."

"What happened?"

Hermione sighed, and Ron started to speak instead. "Last time you were here, Harry had just joined the Aurors. Remember?" Charlie nodded, and couldn't help remembering the delicious sight of Harry in Auror robes. "Well... you see.. Harry and Ginny..."

"For gods sake Ron, you would think it happened yesterday." Ginny picked up. "I still wanted to play Quidditch, but Harry wanted kids. Short end of the story, we found we had different goals in our lives and split amicably."

Hermione nodded. Ron spoke up again. "That was a little over 2 years ago. About three months later, Harry was on a case. We don't know what the case was, or anything like that. But something went wrong and it trapped Harry in a dragons body. We tried to get in contact with you to see if there was anything you suggested. But we never got a reply."

Charlie bowed his head. "I am sorry, the dragons I was living with had a particular taste for owl meat. No matter what I tried."

Ron nodded, accepting his answer. "Anyway, about a year ago, we found a... cure of sorts."

"Of sorts?" Charlie prompted.

Hermione picked up. "It gave Harry back his human body, but the traits and personality he had picked up as a dragon remained. He wasn't very good around humans, and he said Number 12 was too hard to protect." Hermione shook her head. "So he moved to Germany and the Black Forest. Why he chose Germany I haven't a clue. But the owls we get from him seem to indicate that he is doing well."

"Don't you ever see him?"

"Sometimes." Ron answered. "He won't go far from where he has settled, and unless we agree on specific times to meet, we can't get anywhere close. There are a bunch of spells and wards around." Ron shook his head. "At first we thought that maybe we could talk to him, and get the Harry we knew back. But..."

Hermione took Ron's hand on her shoulder. "We brought a Mind Healer once. Harry was nice enough about it, though he obviously wasn't happy. After we left the Mind Healer said there was nothing to be done. The way he explained it, Harry had spent too much time as a Dragon. He had a dragon's mind, in a human body. It was all over the Prophet for a few weeks. Some people suggested that killing Harry would put him out of his misery. But the majority shot that down. Some even suggested that the world would be safer if we just chained him up. Needless to say, we didn't like that one either. But over time, with Harry so far away, and no Voldemort to keep him a necessity to the common people. They left it alone. Most everyone has an opinion, but there seems to be a general consensus that since Harry seems fine, to just leave him be."

Silence filled the kitchen at that. Charlie realized just how much he had missed while away. He closed his eyes. He had spent nearly 3 years living with a den of dragons. A den of Antipodean Opaleye dragons specifically. He had done much in the way of understand the species, and there had been some medical breakthroughs because of the information he had collected. He couldn't regret that. But he hadn't been there for Harry. He was probably the only person who could have been there...

He felt a light touch on his shoulder. Opening his eyes he found Ginny looking at him softly. "How do you feel about Harry?" She asked, as if knowing the answer.

Charlie was immediately on the defensive. "He's an amazing wizard. Practically family."

"I know Charlie. But how do you feel about him?"

"I dont' know him." Charlie bit back. "I haven't seen him in over 3 years. Even when I did see him, we hardly ever talked. Besides, there is an 8 year difference between us..." Charlie trailed off at the looks Ginny and Hermione were sharing. Even Ron seemed to understand. And Charlie knew that they had figured it out. After hiding it for so long, someone finally knew. Charlie closed his eyes once more. The hope that he had felt when Ginny told him that she was no longer with Harry had betrayed him.

"Charlie. It's ok." Ginny whispered. Opening his eyes again, he saw understanding and surprisingly, acceptance. She stretched out her hand, and he took it, allowing himself to be pulled up and into a hug. They stood that way for a while. Soon he found arms around him and looked up to see Ron had joined the hug. Meeting his eyes, Charlie looked for disgust. Instead he found that Ron's eyes seemed unsurprised.

"How long?" He whispered to Ron.

Ron smirked at him slightly. "Since the last Christmas Party you visited."

"How?"

"Charlie, even I could tell that Christmas." Ginny spoke up. "You never took your eyes off of him. Except when he looked your way. Which was almost as often."

"What?"

Ginny chuckled. "I was really jealous at first. And I told myself over and over that I had imagined it. You know, I convinced myself so much, that I never brought it up to Harry. Not even after we had broken up." The hug released and the three of them stood close with identical awkward smiles on their faces. "Charlie." Charlie looked at Ginny, and when she held out her hand, he held out his without hesitation. She dropped a little blue stone into his hand. "Good Luck." Charlie was still processing what she said when she shouted "Amicitia**" There was a whirling sensation, and Charlie realized that it was a portkey only moments before he appeared in the deep forest.

* * *

Harry felt his wards fluctuate with a portkey and instantly jumped from his nest into the tree next to it. Jumping from branch to branch, he approached the portkey's location. Looking down from the branch he was now perched, he felt his heart seize. This wasn't Ginny or Ron or Hermione. But there was no way it was who he thought it was. Because he thought this was Charlie Weasley. As gorgeous as he remembered. Harry took in the tight leather pants, and light shirt. He must have just left the wild then. Harry drunk in the sight of this man before him. After being on his own for this long, and no longer having to worry what Ginny would think, he honestly accepted that Charlie Weasley was the most attractive thing he had ever seen. And that he could wear leather pants like no one else.

"Harry? You there?" The vision spoke, and suddenly Harry could smell the man. Could smell the musky scent of Charlie, and it was flavored by the smell of a few others. But then Harry smelled the taint that was another dragon. Red flowed in his vision and he jumped from the branch. He landed before Charlie, and the man barely started. Harry immediately grabbed the hand of the man and pulled him toward his den. He stopped next to a pool of water.

"Off." He said gruffly. Charlie looked confused for only a moment, before he seemed to understand. He practically ripped his clothing off and then jumped into a pool. Harry hesitated only for a moment before he pulled his own clothing off and joined him.

* * *

Charlie swam in a lazy circle keeping an eye on Harry. Harry seemed content to sit on a ledge by a small waterfall and watch him. He had been surprised when Harry had demanded him to strip. But the knowledge of spending years with other dragons had supplied the reason. He had come from one dragon's den to another without ridding himself of the other dragons scent. If Harry had been an actual dragon, Charlie would have been dead already. But the sight of Harry dropping in front of him had done nothing to affect his attraction. He hadn't even noticed Harry's presence until just before he had hit the ground. Harry had been dressed similarly to himself, but Harry only had worn the leather pants. The very tight, obviously made for Harry's exact shape, leather pants. Charlie groaned and stood, hiding his slight erection even in this super chilled water.

Harry came over at the sound though, and stood barely a few inches from him. Harry leaned in, and Charlie stood still. Harry sniffed him until his nose was pressed against Charlie's neck. Once again, Charlie was glad for the chilled water, even if it was barely working. But Charlie couldn't help the moan when Harry licked a long stripe up his neck. Harry froze for a moment before leaning back. He sniffed Charlie's scent once more before grinning. He then turned and left the pool. Charlie had to turn his eyes away otherwise the water could have been warm, for all the help it would do.

Harry cleared his throat, and Charlie saw that he was standing at the edge of the pool with pants on, an extra set of pants, a wand, and a look that told Charlie that he had been in the water too long. Trying not to look silly, he rose from the water, and flushed when Harry didn't look away but rather took in the fully sight of him. Charlie hastily grabbed the pants and slipped them on. They fit perfectly. Charlie looked up to Harry and saw his pleased expression. Charlie held his ground as Harry once more stepped closer to him.

* * *

Harry took a deep breath in, and smelled only Charlie and himself. He felt a rumble of pleasure fill him and he couldn't resist molding himself to the front of the man before him. Charlie stiffened, but held his ground. Harry leaned forward and pressed his nose against the man's neck. It smelled so good. Unable to resist, Harry licked that spot again and was rewarded with another moan from the man. Harry would have gladly had his way with the man then, but he knew he wanted to keep him. To keep the man, he had to prove he was a good mate.

Harry grabbed Charlie's hand and pulled him to his nest. When Charlie climbed the tree with ease to reach the nest itself, Harry found himself pleased with his choice. In the nest he sat Charlie in the softest and most comfortable part. Out of habit, he immediately charmed the area around them to be invisible to all others. He then grabbed his collection of items and brought them forward. Some part of him knew it was strange that he did this, that he was acting like a creature without a mind, but he knew Charlie wouldn't mind. Instead, Charlie seemed pleased with everything he brought forward. There were the precious stones he had either bought or found. Charlie found these interesting but not fascinating. Harry needed to find something that Charlie wanted. A gift. Something to tie him to Harry. As the hour passed, and Charlie had still not show a particular interest in anything Harry had shown him Harry felt despair start to fill him. He couldn't satisfy this mate.

Just as he was about to give up all hope, Charlie plucked something from the nest itself. It was a long golden feather. "Harry? Is this a Griffin feather?" Harry sat down and thought for a moment. He remembered where he collected every feather, and it took him a moment.

"No..." He spoke, his voice cracking with the use. "It's a Hippogriff feather."

"I've never seen a golden Hippogriff Harry." Charlie seemed reluctant to believe him. Harry suddenly got excited. This was something the man was interested in. Something he knew only Harry could offer.

He couldn't help but puff out his chest slight and creep closer to the man. "But it is a Hippogriff. Her name is Sumhain. I could show you her one day if you like."

Charlie grinned at Harry. "I would love that."

"Hand me that for one moment." Charlie did as he was asked, but seemed reluctant to do so, which made it all the more perfect. Crawling behind the man, Harry began to bend and weave the hair around the feather. He whispered a little magic to keep it still as well. Charlie seemed frozen and finally spoke after a moment. "What are you doing Harry?"

Harry stilled, suddenly wondering if he had done the wrong thing. "It's a gift. Is it not alright?"

* * *

Charlie felt shock fill him as he realized what was so familiar about Harry's attitude. He was courting Charlie, dragon-style. It was why he kept showing him what he had collected. He had been looking for a gift to give him. Charlie knew that if he accepted the gift, he accepted Harry's courtship. There wasn't a single ounce in him that wanted to say no, but he carefully analyzed the situation first. If he accepted this gift, and Harry courted him, he would have to stay near the den for as long as it took for them to decide. There was also certain parts of the ritual that needed to be completed. There would be no turning back. But it was a moot point. Charlie had wanted Harry, and these new dragon tendencies did nothing but pour the fire on Charlie's attraction.

So he turned his head to Harry, the man still behind him. "It's perfect." He whispered before pulling the man to him and they shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

Charlie was cuddled against Harry's side later that night. After accepting the gift, Harry had shown him all around his territory, showing him the pond, and introducing him to the other magical creatures that lived under Harry's protection. Harry introduced him to Sumhain, and the Hippogriff wasted hardly a breath before bowing before Charlie. The Hippogriff was indeed golden, and Charlie was glad she had Harry to protect her.

Throughout the tour Harry had told him of the wizards and witches and even some muggles who had come hunting the creatures in his care. He reassured Charlie that he killed none, but no one dared come to this part of the woods anymore. Charlie soon found himself yawning, the time-difference between here and Romania, not to mention all the information the day had provided, exhausting him. Harry had quickly led him back to the nest and covered him with a blanket he had made of feathers. Surprisingly, it smelled sweet and fresh, and Harry wouldn't tell him how he had done that. Charlie had soon fallen asleep under its comforting warmth.

Charlie was wondering what had woken him when he heard Harry murmur in his sleep. "Dobby..." Sitting up, Charlie found that tears were streaming down Harry's face. Charlie woke Harry up by gently shaking him. The moment Harry's eyes opened his hands flew to his face. Once he touched the tears, Harry shot to the other side of the nest. And Charlie somehow knew what Harry was thinking. "Harry..."

Harry spoke before him. "I am a weak mate..." Harry covered his face is horror. "I cried. I am a weak mate. You won't want a weak mate." Before Harry could do any damage to himself, Charlie was wrapping his arms around Harry.

"But you aren't weak Harry."

"I cried..."

"Harry, everyone cries. You may be mostly Dragon, but you are human too. I would be worried if you never cried." Harry's eyes looked up to Charlie and Charlie smiled at him. "Honest."

"You still want me as a mate?"

Charlie knew it was far too soon for a declaration either way, but this afternoon had only affirmed his feelings so he nodded his head. Harry immediately pushed him to the ground straddling him. Charlie groaned at the feel and Harry quickly began to kiss him, his fingers dancing over his skin.

* * *

_Three Months Later_

* * *

Charlie felt the portkey activate, and quickly took Harry's route through the trees to the spot. He jumped down and the entire group in front of him jumped. "Charlie!" The cry went out, and he was surrounded by hugs. A growl filled the air, and while the group stiffened, Charlie only chuckled. Moment's later, arms wrapped around his waist and tugged him into a firm chest. "Mine." The body declared.

Charlie chuckled. "Yes." He affirmed before turning his eyes to the group before him once again. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny didn't seem surprised and were grinning. Charlie's parents seemed a little shaken, but otherwise accepted what they had seen. Bill, Fleur, George, Angelina, and Percy seemed a little shell-shocked though. "Hello everyone."

Harry loosened his grip on Charlie and took a half-step back. "Sorry." He muttered to the group, and the entire group seemed shocked by the word. But soon they were surrounding them both. Ron was grinning at Harry, and Harry grinning back. Charlie's Mum was hugging him whispering about 'how dare you disappear again right after coming back' and the rest of the group seemed happy enough. After a few moment's things quieted down, and Charlie took a deep breath to tell them why he had asked them there. Harry took his hand to support him. Charlie grinned at them before saying "Everyone, I'm pregnant."

* * *

****Friend**

**I will potentially continue this, but at the moment I am done. **

**Regardless of what the word count says this is 3.996 words. It is for the Secret Battle Competition. I have used all prompts (Charlie Weasley, Hippogriff, Forest, Dobby, Chains)**


End file.
